


Медалька

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Fix-It, Historical, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: По результатам проверки отчёта по Месопотамии за 3004 год до нашей эры, за успешную подрывную деятельность и коварное воспрепятствование претворения в жизнь Планов Божьих, Эдемского Змея, Искусителя Евы, Виновника Грехопадения Человечества, награждают медалькой.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 52





	Медалька

Название: Медалька.  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: мини-сериал “Благие знамения”, книга Терри Пратчетта и Нила Геймана “Благие знамения” (Добрые предзнаменования)  
Пейринг: Азирафаэль/Кроули  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанры: юмор, романтика, исторические эпохи, fix-it, упоминания религии, приключения, пропущенная сцена  
Тип: слеш  
Аннотация: По результатам проверки отчёта по Месопотамии за 3004 год до нашей эры, за успешную подрывную деятельность и коварное воспрепятствование претворения в жизнь Планов Божьих, Эдемского Змея, Искусителя Евы, Виновника Грехопадения Человечества, награждают медалькой.  
Пояснение: пропущенная сцена из третьей серии мини-сериала “Благие знамения”, но характер ангела Азирафаэля скорее соответствует книге Терри Пратчетта и Нила Геймана “Благие знамения” (Добрые предзнаменования).  
Посвящение: Serafima, которую накрыло этим фандомом и этим пейрингом столь же сильно и непостижимо, сколь и саму Мурку.  
Комментарий: Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с английского языка на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: https://www.deviantart.com/lunnayamurka/art/The-Medal-822093257  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

**Медалька**

_Angels have faith_  
_I don’t want to be a part of his sin_  
_I don’t want to get lost in his world_  
_I’m not playing this game_

_У ангелов вера есть,_  
_А я не хочу причастным быть к его греху,_  
_Я не хочу потерять себя в его мире,_  
_Я не буду играть в эту игру_

© Within Temptation – “A demon’s fate”.

Из отчёта Вниз Эдемского Змея, Искусителя Евы, Виновника Грехопадения Человечества:  
“…хитрейшим и наиковарнейшим образом, действуя под носом у Ангела Господнего Азирафаэля, бывшего Хранителя Восточных Врат Эдема, мечом пламенеющим размахивавшего грозно и всякую скверну не потопить, так выжечь обещавшегося, воспрепятствовал плану Небес по очищению местности Месопотамия и заселению ея праведниками, стратегически эвакуировав с места бедствия несколько специально отобранных молодых и очень перспективных грешников (подробнее о необходимости данных действий см. Примечание 1).  
Примечание 1: Подселение к праведникам с местности Месопотамия грешников с любой другой местности не дало бы результатов в связи с наличием языковых и культурных барьеров между существующими человеческими народами.  
Сорок дней и ночей в тяжёлых полевых условиях (под непрекращающимся проливным дождём, в условиях повышенной сырости, влажности и промозглости), самоотверженно отбирал молодых и очень перспективных грешников для эвакуации с мест затопления и последующего внедрения в стан праведников, после чего на протяжении двухсот восьмидесяти трёх дней инструктировал оных грешников о том, как надлежит нарушать все Заповеди Его (подробнее см. Примечание 2).  
Примечание 2: Поминал всуе Его имя. Богохульствовал. Размышлял о том, какими могли бы быть другие боги. Учил своеволию, непослушанию и непочтению к тому, кто породил тебя. Интенсивно занимался (в том числе по субботам) с молодыми и особо перспективными грешниками рисованием и лепкой, а также иными способами помогал сотворить себе кумира. Поощрял кражу и присвоение себе чужого сотворённого кумира. Потворствовал лжесвидетельству при выяснении виновных в кражах чужих сотворённых кумиров. Наглядно демонстрировал на специально отобранных из водных пучин тварях божьих, как именно надлежит нарушать заповедь “не убивай”. Иными способами всячески потворствовал нарушению всех Заповедей Его.  
Сноска под Примечанием 2, очень мелким шрифтом: …окромя заповедей “не прелюбодействуй” и “не желай жены ближнего твоего”, на теоретическое изучение которых не хватило выделенного времени, а практическое изучение представилось невозможным в связи с неженатым статусом всех специально отобранных молодых и очень перспективных грешников, а также отсутствием доступных для возжелания жён ближних их, в связи с чем в ближайшее десятилетие-другое вынужден буду выделить в своём плотном рабочем графике соблазнений время для командировки в окрестности Араратских гор с целью устранения недочётов и проведения дополнительного инструктажа специально отобранных молодых и очень перспективных грешников.  
По окончании курса молодого борца с силами Света, подбросил специально натренированных мною грешников в стан праведников для проведения подрывной деятельности в тылу врага, деморализации противника, дестабилизации ситуации и пропаганды ведения неправедного образа жизни.  
С гордостью сообщаю, что Божий План был мною победоносно сорван, в связи с чем никакого Второго Эдема и Рая На Земле силам Небес построить не удалось…”.

– Змей! Ты… Ты!..  
– …нарушил Божьи Планы.  
– Ты спас всех детей!  
– Вовсе нет. Я эвакуировал перспективных молодых грешников, с которыми денно и нощно проводил разъяснительные работы о тонкостях диверсионной деятельности в стане высокоморальных святош.  
– И всех младенцев.  
– …очень молодых, но очень перспективных грешников, которым приходилось давать особенно тщательные разъяснения.  
– …  
– Мне даже благодарность за это Снизу выписали. И медальку выдали! Глянь, какая!  
– Красивая.  
– А то!  
– За это надо выпить! За медальку, разумеется. Не каждый же день демоны ими награждаются. Позволь мне соблазнить тебя…  
– …  
– Ах да, прости. Это же твоя работа.  
– И ты меня от неё отвлекаешь.  
– Какая, право, незадача… Так как насчёт ланча? Здесь неподалёку есть совершенно замечательная таверна, в которой подают просто восхитительного молодого ягнёнка с пряными травами, запечённого на камнях.  
– Что ж… У меня как раз есть вино к нему.  
– Красное с виноградников Ноя? Но ведь он же не делает его на продажу!  
– Я не сказал, что _купил_ вино. Я сказал, что оно у меня _есть_. Вино и обширная сеть молодых, очень перспективных и крайне _полезных_ грешников.  
– …  
– Ты перехватил меня, когда я как раз возвращался с инспекции, как проходят нарушения заповеди “не кради”.  
– А направлялся ты?..  
– Собирать практические материалы для подготовки лекции “Сто и один способ нарушения заповедей “не прелюбодействуй” и “не желай жены ближнего твоего”: теория, подготовка, возжелание”.  
– …кажется, я только что вспомнил, что мне срочно нужны материалы для написания докладной о том, как силы Света взяли верх над силами Тьмы.  
– Ангел?  
– Всяческими способами. Примерно так сто одним.  
– Это какими ещё?.. О, да ради Бо… Дья… _кого-нибудь_!.. Ты что, тоже медальку себе хочешь?.. Ангел?! Мф!

Из уцелевших набросков докладной Ангела Господнего Азирафаэля, бывшего Хранителя Восточных Врат Эдема, никогда не направленных в Небесную Канцелярию, закапанных чем-то жирным и местами изрядно подпаленных:  
“…прознал про коварные планы Змея, что в Эдемском саду искусил Еву вкусить от Древа познания добра и зла…  
…жертв средь переживших Потоп Великий выбирать удумал для соблазнения и введения во грех…  
…решительно воспрепятствовал, ибо покуда я, ангел Азирафаэль, на свете этом существую, не будет Эдемский Змей, Искуситель Евы, Виновник Грехопадения Человечества, прелюбодействовать ни с одним ~~другим~~ живым существом, ни с сыновьями Адамовыми, ни с дочерями Евы, ни со зверями дикими, ни с одомашненными, ни с гадами ползающими, ни с птицами в небе летающими, ни с рыбами безмолвными, ни с растениями зелёными…  
…в гневе своём праведном сорвал покров со Зла Воплощения и обнажил миру всю подлую демоническую натуру…  
…в нелёгкой борьбе… ~~п~~ одержал за…  
…к земле прижал аспида этого вертлявого да насквозь скользкого как по натуре своей, так и в нутре…  
…безоговорочная победа ангельского начала над сопротивлением непривычной к познанию ангельской мощи демонической натуры…  
…с должным старанием и прилежанием вбивал ~~ся~~ в демона нечестивого страх Божий пред грехом прелюбодейства с потомками Адама и Евы…  
…оставался твёрд пред сладкозвучными речами, коими искусить пытался понапрасну… покуда не взмолился о пощаде Змей Эдемский, Искуситель Евы, Виновник Грехопадения Человечества…  
…лишь после заверений клятвенных, что на веки вечные отринет нечестивец мысли порочные о сынах и дочерях человеческих… смягчился милосердно и Змея выпустил из длани карающей…  
…отпущен был под зарок искупить свою вину ~~молодым ягнёнком с пряными травами~~ …  
…в назначенный час не воротился…  
…пропал вместе со всеми запасами вина праведника Ноя ~~и куда ему одному столько, гаду ползучему~~ …  
…благое знамение подал праведникам, взлетев над горами высоко и крылами белоснежными вселяя надежду в души праведные… ~~как сквозь землю провалился~~ …  
…прикомандирован был к данной местности, дабы за праведниками приглядывать да наставления на богоугодные дела давать, однако в связи с остро вставшей необходимостью утвердиться в окончательной и безоговорочной победе небесных сил над силами ада… прошу дозволения преследовать нечестивого демона… хоть даже до земель австралийских… ~~если и ещё через час не воротится, окаянный~~ …”.  
/За сим наброски докладной Ангела Господнего Азирафаэля, бывшего Хранителя Восточных Врат Эдема, никогда не направленные в Небесную Канцелярию, закапанные чем-то жирным и местами изрядно подпаленные, обрываются/

Из докладной Ангела Господнего Азирафаэля, бывшего Хранителя Восточных Врат Эдема, направленной в Небесную Канцелярию:  
“…на запрос же Ваш Высочайший поясняю с готовностью, что видел, безусловно, и сталкивался неоднократно, ибо змей обитает здесь немыслимое множество, видом разным отличающихся, размером от мала до велика, как гадюк, ядом опаснейшим истекающих, так и для сыновей Адама безвредных, как Потоп Великий переживших, так и токмо вылупившихся, ибо ползучие те твари божии в воде не тонут, а плавают, а посему в количестве таком ныне на земле этой обретаются они, что вынужден доложить, что одна такая гадина клубком шипящим свернулась прямо на камне, солнцем согретом, на коем докладная оная мною в сей день и час пишется…”.

По результатам рассмотрения как этой, так и всех остальных докладных Ангела Господнего Азирафаэля, бывшего Хранителя Восточных Врат Эдема, направленных в Небесную Канцелярию в последующие несколько тысячелетий, никому никаких наград присуждено не было. Медальку же за особые заслуги перед Небесами бывшему Хранителю Восточных Врат Эдема выдали только в 1800 году нашей эры, но столь позднее признание заслуг, впрочем, никоим образом не расстраивало Ангела Господнего Азирафаэля, ведь как ныне, так и прежде, хотел он себе вовсе не медальку.

Примечание:  
Согласно Библии, наводнение длилось 40 дней и ночей, после чего воды подняли ковчег, и он поплыл. Вода стояла так высоко, что плававший на её поверхности ковчег был выше горных пиков. Всё живое на земле погибло в водах потопа, остался лишь Ной и его спутники. Только спустя 150 дней вода стала убывать, и вскоре ковчег остановился, опустившись на скалы Араратских гор. После этого Ной выждал 133 дня до того, как земля обсохла, и только тогда Ной, наконец, смог покинуть ковчег, и его потомки вновь заселили землю.  
В работе обыгрываются десять заповедей, которые, согласно Пятикнижию, были даны Моисею самим Богом, с их текстом можно ознакомиться, к примеру, по этой ссылке: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Десять_заповедей  
Согласно Библии, выйдя из ковчега, Ной занялся возделыванием земли, насадил виноградник и изобрёл искусство приготовления вина.  
Азирафаэль получил медальку в 1800 году нашей эры согласно вырезанной сцене, с текстом которой на английском языке можно ознакомиться по этой ссылке: https://imgur.com/a/CeOm3Tt С переводом на русский язык можно ознакомиться по этой ссылке: https://vk.com/@getsu0-vyrezannaya-scena-good-omens Также эту вырезанную сцену можно посмотреть в нарисованном фанатами чудесном анимированном видеоклипе тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x46kqU7_g1E


End file.
